


Dreaming Even Though You're Awake

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, True Love, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up with a wicked hangover and in Derek's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Even Though You're Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the next season. No major spoilers for first two seasons though.
> 
> Scott is smarter than Stiles for some reason in this story. Just go with it. It's fluffy and ridiculous.

I still don’t remember quite how it happened. One minute we were at Lydia's yay-we-made-it-through-junior-year-without-dying party, the next I was waking up naked beside him with a hangover that would knock cold Andre the Giant, you know if he was still alive. It wasn't mystically spiked punch, or a forget-me-spell, just an old-fashioned teenage alcohol binge. But even at my drunkest, I have more sense than to do something like go home with Derek Hale. So how the hell I ended up in Derek’s bed, pressed against him, way too close for comfort I did not know.

I tried retracing my steps but all I seemed to be able to remember was the shots of whiskey and then Lydia paying an unusual amount of attention to me. I remember some flirting, maybe we kissed? It’s a little hazy after that last shot. But that didn’t help explain why I woke up to the sight of the long lean muscles of Derek's supernaturally awesome bare back. If my head hadn’t been threatening to explode I would have run already instead of lying there absently staring at his muscular shoulders. It wasn't exactly a hardship having to look at his back, I mean, wolfy was put together well, like really well.

After staring at his back for way too long I realized that Derek could wake up any second and there was no way I was sticking around for the fallout from the bomb of Stiles awkwardness/Derek anger that would hit when he saw me. I slid out of the bed, an inch at a time, so not to wake him, and threw on my clothes as quickly and silently as possible before sneaking out of his room. I wondered if I should have left a note, but knowing Derek he'd be even angrier if I were to acknowledge that he'd let me stay over.

***

My keys were sitting on his kitchen counter, and when I got outside I was relieved to see my car parked outside his house. I climbed in my car, I knew I wouldn’t have driven home, which meant Derek for some reason had decided to drive my car to his place and put me in his bed. Why would he care if my dad had grounded me for a year for coming home drunk? Argh, I was so confused and my head hurt.

I dialed Scott on speakerphone as I drove away, hoping he was awake and could give me some answers. 

“Dude, how you are awake right now?” He answered on the second ring, sounding irritatingly energetic.

I looked at the clock on my car stereo; it was 9:29am. I grunted, thinking about how I had nothing to do that day so I would be asleep still if it hadn’t been for the hot naked giant asshole werewolf I had woken up next to.

“Go back to bed. You were messed up last night. You’re lucky Derek dragged your ass out of there before you got into a fight Jackson.”

“Jackson?” I groaned. "Please, remind me never to drink ever again."

“I actually reminded you of that last night before you started drinking, from last time you asked me that. I am so jealous of your ability to get drunk and blackout.” He laughed down the phone. "But you know, it's probably not best to start fights with werewolves at parties. I mean, I've got your back buddy. But Jackson's strong."

“Oh god.” I groaned.

“Yeah, he wasn't really happy about you giving Lydia relationship advice. I turned around to see you shout, ‘Come at me bro’ at him. Derek stepped in _as usual_ to save your stupid ass.”

“Oh.” I didn’t remember any of what he said, at all. Wait, as usual? Like I'm some princess Derek is always rescuing. “As usual?”

“Yeah, you know, like on a weekly, sometimes daily basis.”

“Ok, very funny dude, let’s all laugh at the guy who can’t remember anything.” I said defensively,  “I have never been _rescued_ by Derek. Not socially anyway. Only when he is the one responsible for my mortal danger and really, it's the least he could do.”

“Uh huh. Well, you won't have to worry about him rescuing you anymore if you keep throwing yourself at Lydia in front of him.”

I groaned, "Why was Derek even there? He's officially one of the gang now?"

"Uh, duh. Because you were there. And he is always wherever you are. You're just noticing this now? Really?" Scott groaned down the phone.

“He kidnapped me. I just came from his place, snuck out while he was still sleeping.” I said, ignoring what Scott had said.

“Kidnapped? You begged him to let you stay at his place so your dad didn't ground you for life.” He sounded tired of this conversation, “Stiles. You did not just walk out on him.” He whined.

“Hey, feel sorry for me! I’m the one who’s probably been date raped by Derek." I said defensively. And then I had remembered some crazy stories I'd read during my werewolf research. "Oh my god, what if I'm pregnant with were-babies?” 

He groaned. “You’re retarded. Number one, you're a dude, you can't get pregnant even to a werewolf. Number two, there is no way he'd fuck you. Even Derek wouldn’t go near you when you were like that—you’re kind of a gross drunk, Stiles.”

“Well I just thought...” I said, embarrassed. "I was half naked, and I think he was all the way naked."

“Stiles, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Can you, like, for the sake of the pack's collective mental health please just go back and apologize to Derek for walking out on him this morning” Scott said in a pained voice.

I laughed. “Derek will be glad I left. He hates me. And anyway, that’s his rule right? Make sure they’re gone before the sun comes up.”

“What are you even talking about?” Scott said slowly.

“The revolving wolfy bedroom door. I have eyes. I see him all flirty and handsome and then there is never anyone there the next day.” I said as I rolled my eyes, even though Scott couldn't see me.

“There is no revolving bedroom door. You haven't seen anyone because there hasn't been anyone since we've known him.”

I laugh so hard that I choke on my words. “How do you? Oh. Right creepy werewolf sex scent powers." 

“It’d be a lot easier to watch him pine away if he wasn’t always going home alone.” He said seriously

“Pine away?” I say, puzzled as all shit. My dehydrated brain wasn't handling all these words. 

“Do you need everything spelled out to you?” He said slowly, like I was the special one.“Okay. Stiles. Derek is probably going to actually murder me, but he has been driving the pack crazy for the past year with his broodiness so I’m hoping you can pull your head out of your ass, for like once in your life and see what’s right in front of you, though god knows we’ve been waiting for that to happen for long enough.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re all super smart, Derek’s a psycho and I’m stupid. Do I get a prize?” I said.

“No.” He sounded genuinely annoyed now, “Derek is like totally in love with you, Stiles.”

“I have to go.” I said, quickly hanging up and accidentally dropped my phone on the floor. I rolled down my window and took a deep breath. 

***

I couldn’t believe I never saw it. Even more, I couldn’t believe that Derek thought stalking someone and growling at them all the time was an appropriate way to woo someone. Actually, I could totally believe that part. I felt a pang of guilt about leaving Derek alone this morning, and then a wave of nausea from my hangover. 

I pulled my car over and parked it in town. I thought about driving back to Derek's but I had no idea what I was supposed to say. Sure, Derek was basically a walking-growling wet dream but it's not like I had actually ever considered it was in the scope of possibility that I would have a chance with him. Even Lydia I felt was a more achievable romantic goal than Derek. I got out of my car and walked a block to the closest Starbucks and bought two coffees. Minutes later I found myself back at the Hale house. I knocked on the door softly but remembered I left the door unlocked and when I didn’t hear a response I snuck back in through the front door.

I placed the coffees on the table and made my way upstairs to his room. He was still lying in bed exactly where he was when I had left, I realized it had only been about fifteen minutes, but it had felt like days. I don’t know how long I sat on the edge of the bed watching him but the coffee must have been cold by now. He was fucking beautiful. I thought about what it meant if what Scott said was true, which it absolutely had to be because it's not like telling your best friend a scary werewolf loves him is a funny practical joke, unless being torn to shreds by said werewolf was also your best friend's idea of a joke. I was giddy about the prospect that I might actually be allowed to look and touch him without the fear of severe bodily harm. I couldn’t resist, I touched his cheek, my hand catching on the soft stubble as I ran my fingers down along his jawline. He opened his eyes slowly to look at me.

His eyes searched my face for a clue. This was the moment, the do or die, or do then die _because Scott hates you secretly Stiles_. I leaned down to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit_. I cursed when I realized he hadn't kissed back. He looked even more confused, and then looked down at his bare chest.

“You know, we didn’t…” He says in a soft croaky morning voice. And then he gestured to his nakedness. "You threw up on me."

I blushed bright red, but was relieved that Derek hadn't ripped my throat out yet. I was absolutely never talking to Scott again though. I sat up from his bed, "I'm so sorry. I'll... let me do your washing." I stammered and he grabbed my wrist firmly. "Ow, werewolf super strength, weak human here."

Instead of smiling at my discomfort his eyes bugged out and he dropped my hand instantly. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

I laughed nervously. "Derek, you've done much worse. But I barfed on you. I am... Going to die in a corner somewhere from shame okay?" 

"Don't go." He said, and pulled me closer to him again but without the bone crushing force of a moment ago. I had gone from standing next to his bed to being completely plastered underneath him, but when he kissed me, for once I didn't mind being pushed up against something by Derek.

“I don't want to go,” I said, and whether I knew it or not before, I realized that I didn't just have a boycrush, at some point I'd actually fallen in love with him. 

“Stiles,” he said and shut me up with his kiss.

“I got coffee.” I said.

“Oh,” he smiled, and it was a weird sight. “I thought you had just gone home.” He added despondently.

I grinned at him. “So you were awake?”

"Werewolf. You think you can sneak in and out of my house without me noticing?" He said eyebrows raised.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was in love with you?” I asked him. 

He just responds with, “You never asked.”

THE END

 


End file.
